As We Fall Apart
by DayForLuna
Summary: In one peaceful night, there was an asteroid that had passed Earth, and with it, it took everything. All source of chakra, no chakra paths in any living being, jutsu had suddenly become non-existent, scrolls were merely pieces of paper with ink on them. Nothing would ever be the same again. And the world would get to know, a true apocalypse. *No Flames!


**The Beginning: Fire in the Skies**

"You can't go out there!" Sakura yelled at him as she held a sleeping Sarada in her arms.

"Sakura, they need me, I need to try and help as much as I can." he quickly pulled on the protective vest he had stored away in the Hokage's closet.

"Naruto, there isn't anything you can do! Please, we need you here, I need you!" Hinata said, talking over a crying Boruto, who seemed to know that he was in danger.

"Are you kidding me?! Naruto, you go out there and you die! Kurama's gone, we have no chakra paths in our systems, we're completely screwed! The best thing the village can do is hide right now while ANBU does as much as they can. They're coming from all over the place Naruto, we can't do anything, we can't even look past these walls without Hinata's Byakugan." Sakura stated in a firm voice.

"You have to move to safety. The people are going to need you to be here to lead them when this passes." Sakura further advised.

"I can't stand here and do nothing Sakura." Naruto said miserably. This was what he had been fearing since the day he had been chosen as Hokage, to find out that he was going to be useless.

"Naruto, you have to be here to protect Hinata and Boruto. Everyone is trying to figure out what happened, and you going out there is going to be an even bigger panic when everyone finds out the Hokage's power is non-existent as well. You need to be hidden until this is over." Shikamaru stated as Temari stood beside him with a calm and alert Shikadai.

"I can't do this. What about Sasuke? He's out there with neither Sharingan or Rinnegan?" For the first time in a long time, Naruto looked absolutely defeated.

The room seemed warmer with all of Rookie Nine crowding the office.

"This is bullshit! We have to try and do something! We look like a bunch of fucking cowards in this room while the village is being raided from all sides of the walls! We have to help somehow!" Kiba yelled in anger.

"I never stated we were going to stay in here. _Naruto_ has to stay in here. _We_ have to go and try and make peace with these people." Shikamaru stated flatly.

"All the women and Naruto stay here then!" Choji announced as he practically ran for the door.

"He meant all the women with children." Sai quickly tried to mend as he tried to calm his seemingly angry wife.

"Be safe" Temari called to Shikamaru as he opened the door and was the first to walk out.

Moments passed and more explosions seemed to go off outside of the tower.

"Everyone get away from the door and stay against the wall. If I can't protect the village right now, I need to keep you all safe." Naruto said as he locked the door and dragged his desk to lean against the door.

He then sat against the wall beside the door and placed his head in his hands. He felt and hand on his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright." Hinata said softly as she held her now sleeping Boruto in the other arm.

Naruto looked at her and then at his son, hoping and praying to Kami that this would all soon pass.

"This is the end of the world. It's the end of the world, and I can't do anything about it." Naruto said.

Sakura leaned against the wall as she held Sarada with all of her might.

"It'll be okay" she whispered as the sounds were beginning to appear closer and closer. "It has to be" she said as she could see the sky turn red as the sun began to set.

It seemed as though it were the perfect setting. The sky was on fire, and down below was actual hell. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held her baby closer to her chest. This was too much, how could the world suddenly change in only a few hours?

"Kami please, please keep her safe." Sakura whispered as she looked down to her beautiful daughter. "If not me, just please, _please_ keep her safe." she said as tears began to fall in silence. And it was in this small moment that she realized she's never been more scared in her entire life. And there wasn't a jutsu or scroll or even a seal on her forehead to protect her for what was to come.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:Hi everyone! I've been having this idea stuck in my head for a while now, while there might be a few M-related parts in the future, I won't change the rating until I'm absolutely sure that it's going to be needed. This is still in the process! NOTE! This happens around the time where the ladies of Rookie Nine (And Tenten... and Temari) had their first born children and they're only ranging from a few months to newborns. They'll be more specific a little more ahead. Hope you guys enjoy! This first chapter is basically going to be the introduction to the over-all story. Couples are pretty much set except for... well, you'll find out a bit later. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


End file.
